


Greet the Sun

by Gotcocomilk



Category: Bleach
Genre: Banter, Consensual Somnophilia, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation, Tender Sex, Trust Kink, don't ask me ask shunsui, somehow a fix it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotcocomilk/pseuds/Gotcocomilk
Summary: It was a beautiful sun, for a beautiful day, and Shunsui had always appreciated beautiful things.It greeted him in turn, spilling across his body with gentle fingers and a silent warmth. It washed over body beside him too, catching on strong arms and the quiet breaths of sleep. It caught on the hollow-white of bone and made it glow bright and ruthless.It was a beautiful morning to lay beside a beautiful man, and well, Shunsui had always appreciated beautiful men.
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Coyote Starrk
Comments: 27
Kudos: 148





	Greet the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This tag has so little smut and well, you all know me lmao. Enjoy!

Shunsui greeted the morning sun with a smile and a stretch of lazy arms. He greeted it with bare skin, and the lingering taste of sake on his tongue.

It was a beautiful sun, for a beautiful day, and Shunsui had always appreciated beautiful things.

It greeted him in turn, spilling across his body with gentle fingers and a silent warmth. It washed over body beside him too, catching on strong arms and the quiet breaths of sleep. It caught on the hollow-white of bone and made it glow bright and ruthless.

Shunsui hummed and shifted closer, feeling the heat of Starrk against his skin. It was a beautiful morning to lay beside a beautiful man, and well, Shunsui had always appreciated beautiful men.

There was a quiet breath beside him, the smallest twitch of strong arms and a stronger body. Starrk looked like a wolf made human, all lean muscle and patient danger. Nothing in Shunsui could resist that, not now that the war was done and those guns didn’t point at soul reapers but enemies.

Nothing in him could resist pressing his fingers to smooth skin either. He pressed down, gentle enough not to wake a sleeping predator but firm enough to shift Starrk closer. The man didn’t stir, pulse steady and guard down. That trust was a heady drink, as potent as any sake, and Shunsui would savor it as he savored all the best things.

The Primera Espada was pliant under his hands, and Shunsui couldn’t get enough.

He smiled, under the morning sun. He leaned in to press a kiss to the back of Starrk’s neck too, tough skin warm under his lips. He bit, lightly and without purpose, with no pressure but idle exploration.

Starrk wouldn’t wake up, not from this. Shunsui had done so much more than bite without Starrk waking up, over the long months after war.

Trust between them was absolute, as was consent. It was a precious treasure, to have won the trust of a man like Starrk.

Shunsui knew just how to use it.

He ran his fingers down the length of Starrk’s back, humming a quiet tune as he did. He wanted to spill sake on smooth skin and lick it off, wanted to challenge Starrk to hold still beneath his tongue. He wanted to see if he could make a man as quietly dangerous as the Primera moan loud enough to be heard across the Seireitei.

It was a game, and Shunsui wanted to watch Starrk lose. He wanted to catch him at the bottom, and laugh into a kiss until the man sighed against him.

The morning light warmed his skin, and Shunsui wanted so dearly.

There were many things to try, with Starrk awake and sharp as blades beneath him. But as much as Shunsui loved to see those deadly eyes flutter and close with pleasure, he liked this too.

He liked these moments, lazy and slow as they were.

He hummed again, meandered down to press fingers into Starrk’s body. They slid in easy, sleep making the Primera pliant. The rounds earlier helped too, Starrk keeping him warm while they’d lost a few hours to the taste of sake. It had been a lazy evening, between dangerous men, Starrk’s hips grinding down for hours and a few careful challenges.

There really was nothing like having a wolf in his lap to make Shunsui want a drink. There was nothing like a pliant body to make Shunsui want to slide back in.

He wanted to feel that warmth again.

Shunsui was careful, as he shifted Starrk. He pulled the man back against him, curling around the a strong back to tuck him close. Starrk was tall but lean, built like the deadliest of hunters and made for running across the sands of Hueco Mundo.

Shunsui was taller. He was broader too, made for heavy battle instead of precise gunfire.

Starrk never said it, but Shunsui knew the man liked the difference in builds.The hollow’s breath got quick and desperate, when Shunsui manhandled him across fine silk. It got hotter when Shunsui pulled him across his lap and fucked Starrk for hours, like stamina was a game and Shunsui played to win.

Shunsui liked those days.

But he wasn’t out to make Starrk moan now. No, he wanted the Primera pliant and twitching around him, wanted to work the lean body to pleasure without sharp eyes and strong hands challenging him.

He wanted Starrk asleep, as he fucked him open.

It was easy as breathing, to slide his cock into Starrk’s body. The man opened up beautifully around him, the only sound the slick slide of skin on skin.

Shunsui couldn’t help a soft groan, the noise buried into the warmth of Starrk’s neck as his cock was buried in the man’s body. He couldn’t resist spreading his hands across smooth skin, fingers brushing down a strong chest to pull the Primera against him.

He couldn’t resist sliding in deep and lingering, either.

“There we go, steady now.”

His words were quiet and gentle, but his hand was only a shade lighter than bruising on the skin before him.

He was so greedy to fill Starrk up. He was greedy to thrust too, the urge to grind slow circles into the body before him strong and tempting.

Shunsui had never been good at resisting such a sweet temptation. He fucked in, once, twice, slow but relentless. He groaned again, fingers clenching a shade harder.

That was enough to wake up Starrk.

The body before him went tense for a heartbeat, reiatsu swirling around them like the howl of a beast. There was a dangerous moment where Shunsui felt the jaws of a wolf hovering before him, startled and hungry.

Then it relaxed into calm, as Starrk relaxed into his grip.

Trust was truly the most potent pleasure, Shunsui thought, feeling fire race through his blood. It was a shame the man had woken up, but that just meant Shunsui could fuck out tiny hitching groans, nearly too quiet to be heard. Starrk rarely made more noise than those, but each one was precious.

Shunsui wondered if he could win a dozen, on this fine morning with a warm body opening up so easily around him. He wondered if Starrk would be able to cum three times, in the light of dawn.

Then Shunsui stopped wondering, and started finding out.

It took thirty minutes of lazy grinding and wandering hands, for Starrk to move. It began with a quiet shifting, with restless twitches of the skin under Shunsui’s hands.

It began with the first groan, won on a particularly well-aimed thrust.

Starrk turned to shoot him a flat look, strands of hair falling across his eyes to cast them with shadows and the light of morning. The Primera Espada looked soft and pliant, spread open on Shunsui’s cock.

It was a good look.

“You go to the trouble of fucking me, but then don’t follow through,” the man said, voice tight and annoyed. There was a hint of tension lingering in each word, caught on a wolf’s teeth and made deadly. Shunsui thought he could fuck it into moans instead.

“That’s disrespectful,” Starrk finished, eyes bright and beautiful. Really, the man was far too lovely, Shunsui thought, as he kissed the edge of a strong jaw.

He hummed too, and curled a hand around Starrk’s cock, letting his fingers play across the sensitive skin. Starrk groaned, quiet and on the edge of breathlessness. It was a sound like wounded animal, surprised and vulnerable.

Starrk was so far from vulnerable that Shunsui laughed, quiet and rumbling.

“It’s not very nice to rush me, handsome,” he said, grinding in deeper. He’d taken many lovely people to bed, over his long life, and knew just how to move his hips to earn moans.

Starrk’s groans were the prettiest.

“Move,” the man said, shifting back with the second hints of restlessness. A hand came to grip his, fingers strong and annoyed on his wrist. They were warm, and a shade too strong for the first lazy fuck of the morning.

Starrk must be getting desperate, Shunsui thought, and laughed a quiet melody against the neck under his lips.

He didn’t move his fingers any faster.

“Hey hey, some things are meant to be savored.”

He pulled out with the words, slow and methodical. There was a groan in response, hissing and breathless. Shunsui hummed, treasured every twitch of Starrk’s cock in his fingers and the pressure of a strong hand on his wrist.

Then he sank back in, equally slow. Starrk’s body welcomed him, with trembling thighs and a slick hole. It welcomed him with a harsh breath too, with a jolt of the cock warm across his palm, and a desperate edge to the lazy stillness.

As good as the pliant body of sleep was, this was better. It was so much easier to drive Starrk to desperation when the man was awake.

Shunsui liked to hear those gasps.

“I should savor having such a handsome man in my bed, lovely,” he said, pressing kisses against Starrk’s neck. Starrk groaned again, breathless and annoyed. There was tension flowing between them, lazy and purposeless as the cloud of reiatsu hanging over their skin. It was like the fog that followed a stiff drink, warm and intoxicating in the morning light.

It was hungry too, and Shunsui wanted to sip its flavor.

“I’m not going to break,” Starrk said, after five more thrusts of the same achingly slow pace. There was a strain in that voice, like it had reached the edge of patience and growled beside it.

Shunsui really wanted to see it go further.

“I think we both know that I’d like that,” Shunsui responded, and felt the body in his arms tremble and then still. The edge of reiatsu in the room swirled, deadly and hungry as a starved wolf.

Shunsui hummed, as he curled his reiatsu across Starrk’s skin to press that power down. He fucked the man shaking again too, slow and relentless.

For all Starrk’s lazy composure, it didn’t take long. It only took a few more twists of his wrist for Starrk to cum, shuddering and quiet. It spilled over Shunsui’s hand, and across the silk shifting under them. The morning sun threaded through the shadows of Starrk’s hair, across the skin of Starrk’s cheek.

It looked warm.

Shunsui lifted his hand to press slick fingers to Starrk’s stomach. The skin there was trembling but warm, and he couldn’t help but groan.

Starrk opened up so lovely for him.

“Beautiful,” he said, still buried to the hilt in Starrk’s body. The aftershocks of orgasm were shaking through the Primera and around Shunsui, tight and desperate.

Shunsui buried his face in the neck before him, kissed across sweaty skin. He didn’t pull out, and did not shift away. He’d fucked Starrk through orgasms before, in the careful light of morning and in the evening under the moonlight. He had moved slow, and fast, and everywhere in-between.

He wanted to do it again, and in the aftermath of a war that hadn’t killed either of them, they had all the time in the world. They had possibilities stretching out before them, beautiful and realistic.

Shunsui had always appreciated beautiful things.

After a moment to catch his breath, Starrk sighed, body relaxing against Shunsui’s arms.

“I’m going back to sleep,” the man said, even as his hole twitched around Shunsui’s cock. There was a strand of hair, laying across Starrk’s eyes and casting them into shadow.

Shunsui couldn’t have stopped himself from brushing it back if he tried, and with the morning light warming his skin, he didn’t try. Starrk’s eyes were sharper, after he reached up to move it away. They were heavier too, with a hunger Shunsui knew too well.

Loneliness really was the most painful way to die. It was a good then, that there was a way to fix that.

“Sleeping on me already, lovely? Well I’d never want to be anything less than a gentleman, so I’ll leave you to it, hmm?”

The snort was quiet, but it was deadly as everything about Starrk was.

“If you really want to leave, feel free.” The words were as dry as they could be, in the lazy air of morning. They came with Starrk rocking his hips once too, clenching around Shunsui’s cock and making him hiss.

Shunsui almost wanted to pout.

“So mean, Starrk,” he said, lips brushing over warm skin to taste it. Starrk shivered at that, back arching to let teeth nip and press into hollow-skin. It was tough to make Starrk feel the bites, but Shunsui had been a soul reaper for long centuries years. He knew how to channel enough reiryoku to make Starrk moan, and that was all the sweeter.

“And I treat you so well! Really, you are too cruel to me.”

“And you are more dangerous than you admit,” Starrk said, choked and barely above a whisper. There was a threat hanging in the man’s reiatsu, hungry and corrosive as acid. Shunsui could taste the shifting strands like they were sake spilled out between them. He wondered if Starrk would let him drink off him, pour a cup out on smooth skin and lick it clean.

Shunsui would have to try, after he’d won more hitching breaths.

He coaxed Starrk to two more orgasms just like that, until the man’s body was shaking and strong fingers had raised off the ground to grip Shunsui’s arms. They bruised him, the bright spots of pain enough to make Shunsui hum with pleasure.

Starrk hadn’t been able to fall asleep again, after all.

“Captain,” the man groaned out, thirty minutes after the third time Starrk had broken and twitched around him. Shunsui pulled out slow, let his cock drag out until the tip caught the edge of a fluttering hole.

“Calling me captain in bed, hmm? Very naughty of you, Starrk.”

He sank in as he spoke, felt the air hiss out of Starrk’s teeth. There was so much skin pressing against him, the long lines of Starrk’s body hot against his chest. It was almost tempting enough to make Shunsui impatient.

But he didn’t speed up. He wouldn’t give in to the warmth of Starrk’s body, even if the feel of warm skin under his lips was intoxicating. Slow slow, he had to keep it slow. The slower it was, the more of this game Shunsui won.

The more he won, the more precious the slow happiness in the end.

“Shunsui,” Starrk said, and those deadly eyes were narrow and hungry. The sunlight caught on the man’s eyelashes, caught Shunsui’s breath and left him frozen for a heartbeat.

Really, that was unfair. Did Starrk know what it did to him, when that name came out? Shunsui hoped he didn’t, hoped the man was too pleasure-drunk to feel Shunsui tremble.

But there wasn’t much chance of that, he thought, with a rueful smile. The hollow was dangerously observant, after all.

“If this is a challenge, I give up. You win, Shunsui.”

The words were annoyed, as the sharp look was annoyed, as Starrk himself was. Shunsui slid out again, and watched that look break to pieces with the next threat.

“Hey now, I’m not really the challenging type. I’m just enjoying a lazy morning, beautiful.”

“No, you’re the type to play games,” Starrk said, each word more damning than the last. They were flat and tired too, but Shunsui could hear the edge of strain. He smiled into Starrk’s neck, felt the skin tremble and shake beneath a kiss.

Starrk was getting hard again, hmm?

Shunsui could take care of that. He could take care of a lot of things, and the first one would be to work Starrk over until the Primera couldn’t even speak his name. He’d do that soon enough.

He had always appreciated beautiful things, and Shunsui couldn’t think of anything more beautiful than Starrk’s eyes fluttering with pleasure.

“I’m not playing a game with you,” he said, and meant more than this lazy morning could hold. Starrk seemed to understand that.

Starrk had always understood him so well, and it was no different under the warm light of the morning sun.It greeted Shunsui’s skin so sweetly now, but he didn’t have the mind to pay attention.

There was a beautiful man in his arms, and Shunsui only had eyes for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up on [my server](https://discord.gg/7tn2ywb) for prompts and general tomfoolery, and my [twitter](https://twitter.com/gotcocomilk) or [tumblr](https://thehoardofthegreatdragon.tumblr.com) for stupidity. 
> 
> I love hear if I wrote a particularly captivating or interesting line-- feel free to include it in a comment to feed your friendly neighborhood writing monster.


End file.
